


Untouched ... or not.

by RedStarFiction



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Love, M/M, POV Mickey, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: A piece set around the song Untouched by The Veronicas.I love the song and I love Mickey and Ian. This is a fluff piece no angst. Just love. Enjoy xxxxShamelessly4Shameless on Tumblr xxx





	Untouched ... or not.

Music blares out of the battered old boom box that sits in the corner of Mickey’s bedroom.

It isn’t metal, it isn’t angry, it isn’t even a male singer.

“Ian? What the fuck is this?”

Mickey fights a grin at the way Ian is twirling himself around the small room, shaking his hips to the music whilst folding clothes and shoving them into various drawers and shelves.

_I go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh_

_La la la la, la la la la I can la la la la la la_

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want, don't stop._

_Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got_

_'Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more._

Ian whirls towards him and grabs Mickey’s hand in his own, his skin is warm and dry and Mickey feel his pulse quicken immediately.

“Bitch, you know I don’t fuckin’ dance.”

He protests but Ian is pulling him back and forth, moving around him, bumping his ass with his hips and then moving out again.

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say or what they think, think._

_'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind._

“Just go with it, Mick.”

Ian whispers and lifts Mickey’s arm, spinning underneath it and then pulling Mickey in close and swaying with him, one hand clapped to his ass. Mickey rolls his eyes, he feels like a prick but Ian is smiling at him like he’s the only man in the world and Mickey doesn’t want that to end.

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time forever_

_Never wanna hear you say goodbye._

Mickey starts to move of his own accord, he is clumsy and a little uncoordinated but he is moving all the same and Ian steps back to give him room. For a second Mickey freezes, without Ian’s arms around him he loses the fleeting confidence he felt then the songs chorus kicks in and Ian is back with him.

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much_

_That I just can’t resist you_

_It’s not enough to say that I miss you._

_I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow_

_I can’t forget you_

_Goin’ crazy from the moment I met you._

_Untouched_

_And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you I want to be you_

_Ah la la la Ah la la la_

Ian claps his hands in time with the music and sashays against Mickey, dropping into a squat and then pulling himself up the length of his boyfriend’s body in one slow sensuous movement. Mickey’s pupils are huge in the ocean of his eyes and Ian knows how badly he wants him, he can feel it thrumming through Mickey’s body like electricity, pulsing between them.

_You can take take take take time time_

_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life_

_Give me, give me, give me all of you_

_Don’t be scared, of seeing through the loneliness_

Mickey grabs Ian’s hips and then places one hand in the small of Ian’s back, tilting him backwards like he has seen in films. Ian lets out a delighted laugh and grips Mickey’s arms, scared of falling and yet not caring if he does so long as Mickey falls with him.

“I feel less gay with your dick in my mouth!”

Mickey grins as he pulls Ian up, making Ian laugh again.

“You look less gay too.”

Ian gasps. The sound of Ian’s laughter and the flush on his cheekbones gives Mickey a thrill. In this very moment he is making Ian happy and it is fuckin’ wonderful to know it. This isn’t sex and it isn’t beer or pot or anything else. It is the two of them laughing together and fuckin’ dancing!

_I want it more more more_

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right_

_'Cause in the end it's only you and me_

_And no one else is going to be around_

_To answer all the questions left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be_

_So even if the world falls down today_

_You still got me to hold you up up_

_And I would never let you down down_

Mickey turns around, his back pressing into Ian’s chest as they rock together, he slides down Ian’s front and is gratified to feel a solid bulge press against the back of his head as he leans back against Ian’s crotch. Ian pulls him back into standing and starts jumping.

Mickey bounces uncertainly on the balls of his feet when Ian threads his fingers through Mickey’s own and squeezes tight.

“Stay with me, okay?”

“I will.”

Ian is holding Mickey’s hand in the air, urging him upwards, Mickey jumps with him and Ian never once lets go of his fingertips. The chorus kicks in and Ian screams it out, Mickey bursts out laughing, not because Ian can’t hold a note but because he is so damn free!

Ian doesn’t give a shit about what he looks like, what he sounds like, who sees him, who knows, he is completely free and Mickey loves him with an unconditional devotion that he didn’t know he was capable of.

He doesn’t know if Ian feels the same, he hopes he does, but in truth it is enough for Mickey just to love Ian and know that Ian is in the world. If that is all he can ever have, then it is still more than he ever dreamed possible.

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much_

_That I just can’t resist you_

_It’s not enough to say that I miss you._

_I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow I can’t forget you_

_Goin’ crazy from the moment I met you._

_Untouched_

_Untouched_

_Untouched_

_Ah la la la_

_Ah la la la._

Ian leans forward suddenly and kisses Mickey deeply.

“I love you, Mick. I fucking love you.”

They tumble onto the bed as the chorus repeats, the song is still playing but they no longer care. Mickey rips at his clothes, tugging them off with an urgency that matches Ian’s own.

“Don’t face away from me. Look at me.”

Ian kneels over him and catches his shoulder, turning Mickey round.

“How … uh …”

“Like this.”

Ian folds his legs beneath him and helps Mickey find a purchase, beaming as comprehension dawns on his lover’s face and excitement replaces doubt.

“You sure I won’t break your fuckin’ legs?”

“With your skinny ass? Shut the fuck up.”

Ian pulls his hair roughly and Mickey gives himself over to the sensation. He places his hand flat on Ian’s chest and grips hard.

“Fuck you’re beautiful!”

The admiration and pride in his voice make Ian’s head swim, and he has to force his next words past the sudden lump in his throat.

“So are you. You’re beautiful, Mikhailo.”

He has never called Mickey by his full name before but it comes out easily and Mickey doesn’t do more than blink at it. Ian can smell Mickey’s hair wax, his deodorant, his skin and the faint tang of tobacco on his breath. He cries out his boyfriend’s name and for once Mickey doesn’t smirk, he doesn’t say ‘Yeah, Bitch!’ he simply cups Ian’s face in his hands and holds his gaze before kissing him gently and saying

“If I could Ian, I would lay the fuckin’ world at your feet. You mean that much to me.”

His words shock Ian so much that for a moment he freezes and Mickey carefully tilts his hips, urging Ian back into their rhythm. Ian doesn’t think he has ever ‘made love’ before. It isn’t a phrase he would use and he is certain Mickey would never use it, but all the same that is the way he would describe what he is doing now.

Mickey doesn’t say anything else and Ian doesn’t dare to try any say anything for fear of breaking the fragile bubble that seems to have settled around them.

He begins to speed up his movements and finally Mickey stiffens around him and Ian bites his lip as colour explode behind his eyelids, like fireworks on the fourth of July.

“Fuuuck. That was … that was somethin’ else. Jesus.”

Mickey’s hands tremble as he tries to light a couple of cigarettes and Ian gently cups his own palms around Mickey’s steadying him.

“You were amazing.”

He murmurs and sees Mickey tongue the corner of his mouth cheekily but he resists whatever smart ass comment he was going to make and presses a kiss to Ian’s temple instead.

“What was the name of that song anyway?”

Mickey asks, laying back against the pillows and gathering Ian onto his chest, smoke curling from his nostrils.

“’Untouched’ I think.”

Ian sighs contentedly and closes his eyes listening to the strong and steady rhythm of Mickey’s heart beating beneath his ear. He hears an amused snort from above

“Well they got that fuckin’ wrong, didn’t they?”

Mickey’s free hand, the one not holding his cigarette, begins stroking Ian’s hair, soothing him lazily and Ian smiles contentedly, rubbing the flat plains of Mickey’s belly, giving himself over to sleep. Just before he loses consciousness he hears Mickey murmur

“Good song though.”

And his grin widens before softening into sleep.


End file.
